The Most Perfect, Yet Impossible Couple Ever
by ephifer95
Summary: What happens when Joe and Kevin cancel on a meeting with Stella leaving Nick with her all by himself! Happy New Year! 2010!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST JONAS FANFIC AND IT'S PROBABLY NOT GOING TO BE REALLY GOOD SO IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE, GO AHEAD AND SEE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.**

**-I KNOW THAT JOE AND STELLA HAVE A SOMEWHAT ROMANCE IN THE SHOW BUT THIS IS JUST FOR FUN.**

**-BEWARE OF TERRIBLE WRITING :)**

* * *

_(_Nick's POV)

It's official. I absolutely _hate _my brothers!! We were supposed to meet with Stella after school to talk about what we were going to wear for an interview on one of those late night shows tonight and then they do this; decided to cancel at the last minute. Joe with his stupid date and Kevin with his sudden making of a meeting with the pep-squad.

It's not that I don't like hanging out with Stell, I do love her, it's just that she can be so annoying sometimes whenever it comes to what to wear or anything dealing with clothes. I swear, she just drives me off the walls sometimes but then again, there have been times when she's not annoying, she can be really fun to hang out with. She talks like a normal person, she cares about someone when something happens to them and doesn't get caught up in fashion and can just be a really amazing girl. I even think I like the girl more than just a friend sometimes. Who am I kidding? Stella and me getting together is like a plant winning against a fire, never gonna happen. Plus, even if we were in the same room alone together, the room would be full of screaming and yelling for no reason at all and when we left, we'd probably leave the room look worse than what a tornado would do to a city............ a _city._

(Stella's POV)

Man, those guys really need to get protection pads for like, every inch of their bodies before Macy kills them. Anyway, Macy and I were on our way to meet with Joe, just to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. You never know what might happen. He's walking down the stairs and since my main focus was on him, I didn't even notice that I was about to collide with someone in the hallway.

As the both us tried to gather up all of our stuff, I tried to apologize and realized that the person I had just collided with Nick. He seemed stress about something but he rushed and walked off before I could even say another word. I was lucky I even got _"I'm sorry"_in. I struggled to get up and right when I was about to fall again, Joe caught me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Is Nick okay?"

"I have no idea. He's been like that when I told him that me and Kevin couldn't come over to that fashion meeting thing."

"First off, it's Kevin and _I _and second, what do you mean you guys can't come?"

"So when you say Kevin and _I_, does that mean that your not coming either?"

"No, I mean. Hhh. Never mind about that, just answer my question, why can't you go?"

"Kevin has to meet with his cheerleaders and I have a date."

"And you guys decided cancel at the last possible second??!!"

"If you want to put it that way, yeah."

"Joe, you are the biggest _idiot _I have ever met." A few seconds later, I began to take in what Joe said about him and Kevin cancelling. That would mean that Nick and I have to be _alone_!!!!

"Uhh, Joe?" I said uncomfortably

"Yeah?"

"Did Nick say anything about him not going to the thing?"

"He's going. Why?"

"No reason, just really curious." After a few moments of silence, I decided to end the conversation there.

"Okay well then I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, see ya." As we walked away from each other, I began to think about the possibilities of what could happen with me and Nick by ourselves. I mean, it's not like we have issues with each other, cuz I mean, I absolutely love the guy but sometimes he can get really aggravating. He's incredibly picky and hardly even has a sense of humor. He takes everything seriously and just loves to drive me up the wall but then there's the good things about him. The way he and serenade a girl to woo her rather than to sweep off her feet, the way his smell stands out from really disgusting stenches. Well, gross to me anyways. Those stenches are cologne but his just has this special, sweet smell. The way his barely existing smile and make a girl feel so happy when their in some of the darkest situations ever.

OH. MY. GOD. AM I FALLING FOR NICK???!!!

(Nick's POV)

Stella should be over any minute with her list and honestly, I don't think that I've ever been so nervous in my entire life. Not even in front of crowds so why now when it was just one girl. Then again, that one girl is Stella. My thoughts were disrupted when knocks occurred on the door. That was really weird. I know that it was Stella but the thing was that she never knocked on our door and I mean _never_.

As I got up to get the door, I was thinking if she was nervous too. And if she was, what would she be nervous about? I got the door and let Stella enter the house.

"Hey."

"Hi." Man, what was up with this awkwardness?

"So, nice place" What in the world Stella?!

"Stella, you've been here a bunch of times. Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm totally f-fine." I know shes lying. She always stutters when she lies.

"Okay so lets get this meeting over with."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Several minutes had passed as silence began to fill the room again. And for the first time ever, I was the one to break it.

"Stella, there's something that your not telling me and don't even think about trying to get out of this. I know you better than that." She sighed as she finally gave in. YES!!!

"Okay, there is a little something that's bothering me."

"And that would be?"

"Well, say there's this girl at school and she has this guy friend that has been her friend for like, ever. And then, later on as she gets older, she starts to feel a little differently towards him. Like, starting to love him."

As soon as she ended the second sentence Nick's head snapped up and his brain suddenly started to rush with all sorts of thoughts, especially after the last sentence.

"Go on."

"And she's afraid to do anything about it because she's afraid that he won't feel the same and it might destroy their entire friendship. What do you think she should do?"

"I guess it depends on what she loves about him." Nick's beginning to catch on but he still wants to be positive before he does something incredibly dumb.

"Well, he's extremely talented, has an incredibly big, yet sensitive heart, and is like the most perfect guy she thinks that she'll ever meet."

"What about the way he looks?" Neither one of the two realize that their getting closer and closer together, well, a certain part of their bodies are.

"He has the most gorgeous brunette curly locks I have ever seen, his deep, dark chocolate eyes make you want to melt right there in front of him, his gentle touch makes you wanna get all dizzy and lightheaded, and the thing I absolutely love the most, " She leans in even more with a smirk on her face, "- is the rarely existing smile of his. Do have an idea of who he might be?"

"I think I might." and right after he replied, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her as close to him as possible and let their lips impact in a soft and gentle kiss that blew both of their heads off. As the tender liplock went on, Nick separated almost immediately. He realized that they didn't argue at all during this alone time but Stella knew exactly what he was thinking about and she honestly didn't care right now. She was too busy enjoying her moment with her possibly love of her life. Since she didn't want it to end, she just lightly grabbed his nape and pulled him back into another kiss, telling him not to worry about anything at the moment.

And now they can finally stop saying that they would cause distruction everytime that they were alone. They finally understand that both of them can be annoying at times but that would just mean that the one was perfect for the other, making them the most perfect and impossible couple ever.

* * *

**A/N: THIS TURNED OUT A LOT BETTER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD AND IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, I MIGHT EVEN MAKE A SEQUEL!! :)**


	2. SEQUEL!

**A/N: THE SEQUEL IS UP AND IT IS CALLED 'YOU LEARNED SOMETHING NEW'. ENJOY!! :)**


End file.
